Nega C Payne the Bandicoot
Nega C Payne is a character owned by Jonicthedgehog Aka JonicOokami7 Background Nega is a red Bandicoot who speaks a very strong Australian accent, He hails from Dusty Island the Vita Nova Equivalent of Australia, He is the cursed holder of a crystal known as the black heart an alien gem that chose him as its vessal and will revive Nega every time he has an "unfortunate accident" Like Jonic and various other characters of JonicOokami7 he is a member of the I.B.S infact being one of the four founding members of the New I.B.S with Jonic Jacob and Optimus, filling the role of the teams mechanic which he plays in very well (most of the time) and before Reece joined the I.B.S Nega was the strongest member of the team psychically. Nega likes to Drink beer and will sometimes go to extreme measures of drinking Bleaches and Toilet cleaners if he is that out of it. His Family is some of the most important people to him if not the most, being married to Clair Nightcutter Nega loves her to bits and will often go to get temporarly killed so she can survive and he spends time with his son Tyke Payne often teaching him mechanics and sharing funny stories about his youth with him. Appearance in his first design Nega looked like a recolor of the Titans version of Crash Bandicoot but with a Black tank top and his clawed toes poking out the front of his shoes along with a Fang poking out his mouth. He was later made to look more Sonic fan character esque in body shape and design whch gave him a bit more hair on his mohawk and his now established Orange eyes. His newest and current design added an orange sleevless Jacket over a now Black T-shirt while his 3 quarter lengths were changed to a dark green. A tool belt was also added to his waist while a pair of Visor goggles was added to his head. A tail stub was added to him to make him more bandicoot like. Personality Nega is a cheerful character who enjoys just relaxing and being carefree, he often spends time in his lab building new inventions and creating Robots that will do work around the I.B.S mansion however if its touchy time with Clair they will sometimes do more damage to the mansion. He is very rarely seen extremely angry but will show his violent tendecies now and then (Mostly to Optimus). However Nega does hold some sadness in his heart and great fear as well because of the black heart that claimed his body and spends alot of his time trying to figure out a way to become mortal so he can live life to the end with Clair. Nega is good at cooking but only knowing a few dishes such as grilled steak and does not like people accusing him of cooking various foods from Australian survival shows such as Kangaroo Testicals and dislikes being stereotyped in general. Nega also likes Kids alot often going down to parks to show off his inventions to them and will even step on the line to fight off some bullies to help children, he does this often for Tyke and once even battered a Teacher for implying Tyke had stupidity. History -Will be updated when possible- Friends Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami Clair is Nega's wife and the two are madly in love. Nega wishes to do anything for her and will own up and try to attone for his mistakes when she gets upset with him and will often help her out at work in the Vita Nova institute. The two love eachother so much that sexual activity between the them is often and the others very well know this because the floorboards creek loudly, sometimes the floorboards were to even collapse leaving akward moments between the household. Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami -pending- Jacob the Pikachu -pending- Optimus Twat Keifer -pending- Reece "Kiza" Kelly the Panda -pending- Rx8 Sigma -pending- NCP01 Alpha -pending- Peach Lightwater Hikarikaze Snow Leopard - Family (Married to Jonic) Elvira Darkwater the Panther - split persona of Peach (above applies) Dementia Freezewater the White tiger - split persona of Peach (above applies) Toxic Lustwater the Lioness - Split persona of Peach (above applies) Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami - Family (cousin in law) Shade the Hedgehog Clyde the Hedgehog Connor the Hedgehog Finn Alexander Evans the Demon Wolf Miranda the Panther Yuri Violet - Family in law (Married to Lydia) Xorro the Lynx Sari Earthwater Enemies Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Laufeia Yamiborn Project Overkill Darkness the hedgehog Friska Zerowater Rain Lucas McCain the Owl Jerro the Hedgehog ''Doctor Edgar Cyrex '' ''Bios the Creation (1 through 3) '' Doctor Victor Arrogan Nega's Brute force.png|Nega's Brute Force featuring Nega with Clair Optimus Finn and Reece. by JonicOokami7 Neglair.png|Nega and Clair dancing away as Optimus watches in anger by JonicOokami7 Neglair - Night out.png|Nega and Clair on a night out by JonicOokami7 I.B.S Trainer Card - Nega.png|Nega's Trainer Card by JonicOokami7 Trivia *Nobody not even the original creator knows what the C in his middle name stands for Category:Bandicoots Category:Mechanic Category:Regeneration Power Category:Cursed Category:Mercenaries Category:Heroes Category:Power type characters Category:Male Category:Australian Category:JonicOokami7's Characters